Moon/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art NightBeaconPan.png|Concept art of the Moon and Beacon Academy at night. Merchandise Beowolf shirt.jpg|The Moon displayed prominently on the Beowolf shirt design 3 beowolf art.jpg|Three Beowolf Moon shirt design RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-AnneBenjamin.png|RWBY Limited Edition Art Print #1 - Anne Benjamin (18" x 24") RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-AlexanderIaccarino.png|RWBY Limited Edition Art Print #6 - Alexander Iaccarino (18" x 24") Manga Color Page Covers Manga Chapter 1 English.jpg Chapters Manga 1 Cliffside Forrest.jpg Manga 2 Moon.jpg ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Official Graphics Grimm eclipse ps4 theme.jpg|Official Grimm Eclipse PlayStation4 theme Screenshots - Trailers 1001_Red_Trailer_5754.png|Ruby Rose standing in front of the full moon in the "Red" Trailer WhiteTrailerSC6.png|Weiss Schnee looks up at the moon in the "White" Trailer Blake_1.png|Blake Belladonna in front of the shattered moon in the "Black" Trailer 1003 Black Trailer 7509.png 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose in front of the sun and the moon, respectively, in the "Yellow" Trailer Vol4 Trailer Promo.jpg V4 C0 00045.png|From a sneak peek at the Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00065.png V4 C0 00076.png V4 C0 00077.png WeissTease1.png|From a sneak peek at the Volume 5 Character Short White Trailer Promo 2.jpg White Trailer Promo 3.jpg Screenshots - World of Remnant Kingdoms Hist2 00001.png|The shattered moon orbiting Remnant, seen from space Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00015.png Scheenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Super Besties Chibi2 06 00018.png|The scattering moon on the cover of Howling at the moon. Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening V1 O full moon.png V1 O shattered moon.png Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_02509.png|The moon's cracked phase in "Ruby Rose" 1101 Ruby Rose 10751.png| The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 RWBY3 005595.png|The full moon over Beacon Academy in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Players and Pieces V01E08 Moon.png|The moon shines through a window of Roman Torchwick's warehouse in "Players and Pieces" The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_09691.png|The partially cracked moon in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" Black and White Black_and_White_Moon.png| The partial moon in "Black and White" Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01426.png Painting the Town... V2e4_moon.png|Full moon in "Painting the Town..." Mountain Glenn V2_10_00003.png V2e10_moon.png|Full moon in "Mountain Glenn" Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00001.png V3 Opening 00002.png PvP V3 09 00102.png V3 09 00104.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00150.png V3 10 00151.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00002.png V3 11 00006.png V3 11 00007.png V3 11 00049.png V3 11 00057.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00018.png V3 12 00034.png V3 12 00035.png V3 12 00197.png V3 12 00198.png V3 12 00199.png V3 12 00200.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00004.png V4 C0 00005.png V4 C0 00009.png V4 C0 00044.png V4 C0 00045.png V4 C0 00065.png V4 C0 00075.png V4 C0 00076.png V4 C0 00077.png The Next Step V4 01 00007.png V4 01 00008.png Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00074.png Tipping Point V4 06 00014.png Punished V4 C7 shattered moon.png A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00018.png V4 08 00043.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 Moon.png V4 09 00052.png Kuroyuri V4 C10 shattered moon.png Taking Control V4 11 00017.png No Safe Haven V4 C12 shattered moon.png Category:Location images Category:Image Gallery